The Drama Doesn't End When the Camera Stops Rolling
by Nicolette134
Summary: Set post Chad/Sophia breakup. Hints at Sophia/James, but only if you want it to. 2-shot, updated to a 3-shot(:
1. Chapter 1

"Hil, how am I supposed to work with him now?" I said, on the phone with one of my best friends.

"I don't know Soph. I'll kick his ass for you," she offered.

"I'd appreciate that," I said, only half-jokingly, "But really, do you think they'll ask me to leave the show?"

"What on Earth gave you that idea?" she exclaimed, "You have every right to be on set that he does."

"Well, yeah, but you can't exactly take the Lucas out of One Tree Hill, you know? I mean; he's the main character!"

"He's one of the main characters," she responded, "but so are you. If anyone should go, it's him. But nobody is going anywhere, you hear?"

"I hear, I hear," I said, "Still, it's going to be so awkward."

"Well, now you've got extra…fuel," she said, "for your more emotional scenes and stuff. The 'hating-Lucas-for-cheating' thing shouldn't be too far fetched anymore."

"Gee thanks," I sniffled.

"Silver lining?" she suggested.

"Silver lining," I answered, "I'm still going to pay Lafferty to be my bodyguard though."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, he called and asked what he could do right when it all came out," I explained, "I told him as long as he kept me and Chad far, far away from each other, that'd be the best thing he could do for me."

"Aww, Baby Lafferty," she joked, "What a nice kid."

"What a nice kid indeed," I agreed, cracking a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sophia," he said, and I stopped in my tracks, "this is ridiculous. You can't stand on set and act with me then completely ignore me when the cameras are off."

"You," I said, turning around and sticking my finger as close to his stupid, squinty face as I could, given he was more than a foot taller than me, "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do. There were certain things you couldn't do, but you did them anyway. Now we're in this situation, and I refuse- _I refuse_- to be the crying mess that the rest of the cast and crew have to work around every time I talk to you and you reduce me to a puddle of pathetic. I do not want to make a scene like this one I'm making _rightfuckingnow_, so do me a favor, do us all a favor, and stay away from me."

I stomped away, and he called after me. _Too little, too late,_ I thought to myself, headed for my trailer, hoping the waterworks would hold off until then. I felt fat in my outfit, and wondered for the four thousandth time if that was why he did it. He'd cheated on me with a stick figure of a girl- if I was too _fat_ for him, he better believe my fat ass will beat him down.

"Chad," said James, putting a hand to the older man's chest to stop him from following, "Leave her alone. Don't you think you've done enough?"

"Christ, James, you don't understand, okay? You know nothing about us," Chad said, signature squint in place.

"I may not understand everything, but I understand she clearly doesn't want to talk to you," he answered, "Maybe some day, but today is not that day."

With that both men looked at each other for a moment, before turning and going their separate ways; Chad, to his trailer, alone, and James to see if Sophia was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**For Fabby, who wants more Sophia/James, and because I'm avoiding my homework**

**I don't own anything of these people, because that would be slavery...**

"Sophia?" he said, knocking on my trailer door.

I definitely didn't want him coming in and seeing my crying, but I couldn't exactly ignore him either.

"One sec!" I called, taking a few deep breaths and pushing my eyeliner and mascara back towards my lash line, so I didn't look like a raccoon. I was sincerely hoping I hadn't gotten all puffy and red- just what I needed!

"Hey," I said, a little to cheerily.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, leaning against the trailer door. He was really tall, taller than Chad even, and I felt tiny and stupid standing in front of him crying.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, "No big deal right? Business as usual."

"That's not business as usual," he pointed in the direction of the set, "That's a pretty fucked up situation and it totally sucks that you have to deal with it."

"That's really sweet of you James. You're a nice guy, you know that?" I said. I know it sounds like a bit of a come on, but I was being sincere. He _is_ a nice guy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm the best," he joked, "But you're pretty great too."

"Thanks kid," I said, and when he stretched out his arms for a hug I might have even enjoyed it a little. I had been a having a rough time of it, but knowing there was such a nice, genuine, and, yes, ridiculously good looking guy that still thought I was worth his time made me feel a whole lot better about myself.


End file.
